Consecuencias
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: "-El amor, por más fuerte que sea, siempre traerá consigo consecuencias…" • Continuación de "Bajo la Luna"
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer: **_Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Sólo la historia es mía.

_**Summary: **_**"−**El amor, por más fuerte que sea, siempre traerá consigo consecuencias…" • Continuación de "_Bajo la Luna"._

* * *

_**Consecuencias**_

_~Prefacio~_

* * *

− No debió hacerlo, no después de estar consciente de lo que eso significa –dejó el vaso con sake sobre la mesa de forma estruendosa mientras el sonido de éste se perdía entre el mar de charlas y risas.

− Es un atrevido− la voz femenina aún luchaba con el enojo y la indignación que la embargaban− Nos ignoró sin más, al igual que el antiguo Supremo Comandante. ¡Él, que debió apoyarnos y no permitir que esta boda se llevase a cabo!

− Tranquilos todos− una tercera voz interrumpió lo que de seguro hubiese sido una descarga infinita de comentarios– El Tercero tomó su decisión y nosotros tenemos que respetarla por ahora.

− ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

− Que esto no se olvidará, naturalmente. Y no dudo que seamos los únicos a los que esta situación preocupe– su mirada viajó hacia el otro extremo del salón hasta localizar a Rikuo, para después hacerlo de forma más profunda con la Yuki Onna. Ambos se tomaron brevemente de la mano mientras la fila de youkais se disponían a seguir rindiendo tributo frente a ellos– Démosle un pequeño receso, dejemos que disfruten un poco de su matrimonio−poco a poco la sonrisa sardónica que mostraba se convirtió en un rictus totalmente serio.− Después de todo, el tiempo nos dará la razón…

* * *

_¡Hello! ¿Cómo se la están pasando en estas vacaciones? Espero que muy bien :) Bueno, aquí está otro nuevo proyecto. Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, es por eso que las ganas de escribir se van muy lejos xD. ¡Pero en fin, aquí estoy de regreso! Como ven, este prefacio es un momento perdido de "Bajo la Luna" y es realmente corto, estupidamente corto ha decir verdad xD. Aún no decido si haré un capitulo enoooooooorme o dividiré la historia en capítulos, que de ser así yo creo que no serían más de tres o cuatro, ya veré luego. _

_Gracias a los que leyeron "Nieve y Cenizas", y espero pronto subir un capitulo en no más de 500 años jajaja xD. Saludos a Suki, Lonely, Citsimsan, a mis dos queridas Tsuraritas (12012 y 123, respectivamente…y porque Taeyon Oikawa está muerta…jajaja ok, no xD) y a todos los que se pasaron por ahí. Se les agradece, ya saben. _

_¡Nos seguimos leyendo y pásenla bien! _


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi. Sólo la historia es mía.

**Summary:** −El amor, por más fuerte que sea, siempre traerá consigo consecuencias.

* * *

**I**

−Me alegra que haya podido acompañar al amo Rikuo, Tsurara –ambas mujeres se encuentran en el corredor de la casa que da al jardín, mientras un puñado de risas infantiles resuenan en el ambiente–Es un placer tenerlos en nuestro hogar. Lamentamos que fuera tan repentinamente, pero me temo que la situación lo amerita.

−Muchas gracias−la joven le sonríe un poco avergonzada –Y no se preocupe, sabemos que con las lluvias que han azotado Kawasaki ha habido muchos problemas y ayudaremos en lo que podamos. ¿Ha habido muchas pérdidas?−pregunta con preocupación.

−Me temo que sí, especialmente en las viviendas más antiguas de la zona –acomoda entre ellas una bandeja con té recién hecho–Las lluvias fueron tan fuertes, que muchas se vinieron abajo. Familias enteras se han quedado en la calle, así que aprovechamos el espacio con el que contamos en nuestra casa para que sirva como un refugio temporal, en especial para los niños. Mientras sus padres ayudan en la reconstrucción, ellos pueden estar seguros aquí. Nos gustaría contar con mucho más espacio para albergar a más personas, pero me temo que ya no es posible.−le ofrece una taza a la Yuki Onna – Lo que más nos preocupa a mi marido y a mí, es que dentro de las casas que no se vinieron abajo pero que están a punto de hacerlo aún viven familias que se reúsan a salir por temor a saqueos hacia las pocas cosas que han podido salvar.

− En ese caso, es necesario evacuarlos a ellos también. Hablaremos con ellos, es necesario que estén en completo conocimiento de las consecuencias de quedarse en sus hogares, muchos de ellos deben tener hijos y no podemos permitir que corran peligro− dejando por un momento su taza, toma la mano de la mujer frente a ella con una sonrisa – Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que están brindando no solo a ayakashi, sino también a los humanos, Ayami. El Clan está en deuda con tu familia y no dudes que también los ayudaremos.

− ¡Oh, por favor, no es necesario! – La mujer se encuentra ligeramente sonrojada – Mi esposo y yo somos originarios del Oita, en Kyushu. Por azares del destino nos trasladamos hace un par de décadas a Kawasaki y desde entonces este ha sido nuestro hogar. – Ayami de forma inconsciente corresponde el gesto de Tsurara al apretar un poco su mano.− ¿Cómo no retribuir un poco de lo mucho que este lugar nos ha brindado? Nuestros amigos y vecinos… ¿cómo no ayudarlos si se han convertido en parte de nuestra familia? Además, desde que el Segundo era líder del Clan Nura mi esposo y yo siempre admiramos que no hiciera distinción entre youkai o humanos, porque siempre los protegió por igual. Vivimos sin demasiados lujos como puede ver, pero mientras podamos ayudar con lo que tengamos, lo haremos. –limpia discretamente un par de lágrimas furtivas de sus ojos− Perdone.

−No hay razón, no se preocupe. – sonríe suavemente – Yo también sé lo que es amar un lugar que a pesar de no ser el que te vio nacer, te ha brindado un sinfín de alegrías y buenos momentos. Ya verá que todo se irá solucionando.

−Gracias a los Dioses por el amo Rikuo. – sus ojos se cristalizan de nuevo – En cuanto todo esto sucedió, no dudó en venir a ayudarnos con provisiones y medicinas, incluso ya se ha empezado con la construcción de viviendas nuevas. Y todo sin pedir nada a cambio. –con una sonrisa, baja la mirada con un poco de pena – Tuvimos dudas respecto a él desde que tomó el liderazgo años atrás, pero ahora nos hemos dado cuenta que ha superado con creces a su padre. Debe estar orgullosa de él.− voltean hacia los niños.

− Gracias… no tiene idea de cuánto.− no puede detener la sonrisa llena de orgullo que aparece en sus labios.

Así pasan unos instantes, en los cuales se disponen a charlar de temas triviales para matar el tiempo, cuando la dueña de la gran casa se levanta.

−Isao y el amo Rikuo no deben tardar en llegar. Prepararé un poco más de té. ¿Puedo pedirle cuidar a los niños un momento? No tardaré mucho.

− Claro, despreocúpese.− y con eso, Ayami da media vuelta y entra a la casa con dirección a la cocina.

Unos metros más adelante, los niños siguen corriendo por todo el patio con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Debe haber por lo menos diez infantes jugando, de entre doce y cuatro años aproximadamente. De repente, una de las niñas más pequeñas tropieza tratando de alcanzar a otra, cayendo al piso.

Preocupada, Tsurara se levanta de un salto hasta correr hacia donde en ese momento se encuentran todos alrededor de la pequeña, quien se encuentra ahora llorando desconsolada. Al verla llegar, estos se apartan.

−No hicimos nada, ella tropezó.

−Lo sé, fue un accidente.− acuclillándose un poco, toma a la niña en sus brazos y la cargar.− Vamos, ya pasó, no ocurrió nada.−con cuidado limpia sus lágrimas con sus dedos mientras acaricia levemente su espalda. − ¿Cómo te llamas?

−M-me llam-mo K-kohana –responde con su vocecita chillona e infantil aun sollozando un poco.

− ¿Kohana? ¡Es un lindo nombre! Yo me llamo Tsurara –con una sonrisa acaricia sus cabellos castaños, haciendo sonreír un poco a la chiquilla− ¿Eso fue una sonrisa acaso?− a lo que Kohana niega divertida − ¿No? ¿Estás segura?−ahora su sonrisa es bastante clara, pero no conforme con eso la joven comienza a hacerle cosquillas, haciéndola reír también junto con los demás. Una voz a su espalda la hace girarse.

−Veo que la están pasando bien. Espero que los niños no le hayan causado problemas.−ahí en el corredor, se encuentran los dos hombres, quienes están sonriendo.− ¿Y Ayami?

−Aquí estoy cariño, fui a la cocina a preparar un poco de té y unos bocadillos para cuando llegaran. −al percatarse de que la Yuki Onna sostiene aún a la niña, su rostro denota preocupación – Oh, espero que Kohana no le haya dado problemas… ni los demás.−alza una ceja viendo a los demás.

−Claro que no, se han portado estupendamente. ¿Verdad?−a lo que la niña en sus brazos asiente.−Su hija es preciosa, Ayami.

−Muchas gracias−acomoda la tetera que trajo de la cocina en la bandeja que está en el piso.

− ¿Cómo les fue?−la joven dama de las nieves se acerca hasta su esposo, quien ahora está en su forma humana.

−Muy bien. Isao me llevó a dar un recorrido por la zona para ver los avances que se han hecho.− en sus manos lleva un plano, el cual desenrolla y acerca a la ayakashi – La zona marcada con rojo que se ve en el centro es la que más daños sufrió por las lluvias. Hemos estado hablando de colocar un nuevo sistema de drenaje, para prever nuevos daños en un futuro. Muchas de las pérdidas fueron por las pocas alcantarillas que hay en esta zona. Una vez que regresemos a Ukiyoe mandaremos mano de obra para comenzar lo más pronto posible y para que también apoyen en la construcción de nuevas casas.

− ¡Es maravilloso! Si te parece bien, puedo reunir voluntarios en Nishikigoi. Apuesto a que ellos estarán dispuestos a ayudarnos aquí.−comenta con diversión mientras trata de alejar de las inquietas manos de la niña parte del plano.

Rikuo sonríe divertido –Déjame ayudarte.− toma las pequeñas manitas y las aleja del enorme pedazo de papel. La niña sin duda es adorable, por lo que el mismo no puede resistirse a acariciar un poco sus cabellos castaños, parecidos a los suyos. Tsurara también le regala algunas caricias, temerosa de que por la falta del plano comience a llorar.

−Se ven tan adorables. –dirigen su atención hacia la youkai pelirroja, quien se encuentra a un lado de su marido. − ¿No han pensado en tener hijos pronto? Tsurara, usted sería una estupenda madre. Puedo darme cuenta con sólo ver como mi pequeña parece estar tan cómoda con su presencia. Generalmente, ella no suele que cualquiera la tome en brazos.

_Hijos._

De inmediato el Tercero voltea a ver a su esposa, quien sonríe de forma serena. Ella lo mira a su vez, y es ahí cuando comparten mirada que significa una sola cosa:

"_No perdamos la esperanza antes de tiempo."_

Un par de días más y después toda la incertidumbre acumulada durante meses terminará. Todo gracias a la llamada que recibieron de Kiyotsugu antes de llegar a Kawasaki.

Al observar el silencio que se ha formado, Isao decide intervenir –Cariño, creo que ese asunto no nos compete. –la reprende suavemente. Con un poco de vergüenza, se dirige hacia la pareja−Lo sentimos. No queremos ser indiscretos.

"− _¿Y qué hay del Heredero, amo Rikuo? –exclama con total desdén− ¿La locura que piensa cometer es más importante que el futuro del Clan? "_

−No te preocupes.−trata de sonreír de forma natural.− Es sólo que apenas cumpliremos tres años de matrimonio… creemos que todavía es muy pronto para tener hijos…

−Bueno, tiene razón. Ambos son muy jóvenes y usted es un hombre muy ocupado. Ya vendrá el tiempo para que tengan su propia familia.−toma asiento junto con su esposa. –Pero vamos, comamos algo, que ha sido una tarde larga.

Tsurara nota como Kohana se impacienta en sus brazos, por lo que la deja en el suelo. Uno de los dos hermanos que tiene la toma de la mano y la lleva con los demás para seguir jugando. Mientras, la joven pareja acepta tomar un poco de té mientras pasan su última tarde en Kawasaki. Adelantarán su regreso. La incertidumbre es mayor que la paciencia.

Esa misma noche, regresarán a Ukiyoe.

* * *

_¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas. :3_

_La primer OVA, el final de Nura… si, este último año fue de muchas sorpresas en cuanto a este fandom se refiere. _

_Oh my… Como cinco meses sin publicar nada de esto. La verdad es, que mi inspiración ha estado muriendo poco a poco. Pero de la nada me llegó un poco de inspiración y pude traer esto –además de que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente-. No es ni de lejos mi mejor capítulo (demasiado superficial), pero prometo que el próximo estará mejor en cuanto a trama se refiere. Este ha sido más que nada para ponernos en contexto (con un poco de relleno).-en el siguiente se develaran cosas muy importantes. _

_Prometo no tardarme mucho en publicar el siguiente, ya que parece que por el momento la fuente de inspiración de "Consecuencias" no se ha secado, y hay que aprovecharla. _

_¡Saludos a todos! (Suki, Lonely, Citsimsan, Tsurara's, y todos los que se toman la molestia de leer. Espero que se la hayan pasado bonito por las fiestas, de todo corazon) _

_Nos leemos pronto. :3 _


End file.
